


Sweet Surprise

by JenInWonderland



Series: Bucky Barnes Imagines [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Making Out, Steve Is a Good Bro, Wall Kisses, summertime fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 23:36:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5435069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenInWonderland/pseuds/JenInWonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky steals a kiss from you at a pool party. Originally posted on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Surprise

It was July when Tony decided to throw a pool party. The team had been working hard, so they deserved it. Everyone was either already out by the pool or getting ready. You had just finished putting on your bathing suit, a pair of shorts and an open button up shirt. You wondered if this party would be any different than the others as you made your way outside to the pool.

It was nice and warm outside with a warm breeze passing by. “About time you got here.” You hear Tony say, to which you smile and sit in one of the pool chairs. It was right after you sat down that you realized that you had forgotten your towel.

Just as you turn to leave, you hear, “You can’t be bored already. You just got here.” You look in the direction of the voice to find Bucky standing and smiling a few feet in front of you. Your heart feels like it skips a beat as you look up at him.

You smile warmly in return. “Not bored, just forgot my towel. I’ll be right back.”

You then quickly make your way back to your room and grab a towel out of the bathroom closet. Pausing, you clutch the towel to your chest and take a deep breath. You and Bucky had been flirting heavily for weeks but nothing had come from it yet. Knowing his past, you didn’t want to accidentally push him into something he didn’t feel ready for. You look over to the mirror in the bathroom and try to adjust the top of your bathing suit, in the process deciding to lose the button up. Showing a little skin never hurt, right? Looking yourself over one final time, you smile and make your way back.

The music from the party drew louder as you approached. You threw your towel on the back of your claimed chair and leaned on it casually. Everyone seemed to be in good spirits from what you could tell. Then a metal arm made its way around your waist. You feel your face heat up instantly as you smile up at Bucky.

He smirks down at you. “Could you help me with something inside, Doll?” He whispered discreetly, to which you nod. His arm falls as he goes inside and you follow him after a few seconds.

You two stop a couple of steps into the entrance of the hallway. “So, what did you need help with?” You ask with slight confusion. He grabs your hand and pulls you toward him, his other arm wrapping around your waist. His lips meet yours and it was like fireworks. Your surprise wears off quickly and your eyes close as you wrap your arms around his neck. His grip on your waist tightens after a few moments. Your fingers tangle into and pull his hair slightly as the kiss turns more passionate. In need of air, you two break apart. Breathing heavily, your foreheads touch and you smile. “We should probably get back to the party…” You suggest, not really wanting to leave your spot, with a breathy tone.

Bucky simply shakes his head slightly and leans back in. That was when you heard someone calling to you from outside. “Jen! I thought that you wanted a tan. You can’t get a very good tan inside.” You figured out that it was Wanda calling to you.

You pout, looking up at Bucky before turning your head. “I’ll be right there!” You called back. You two both lean in for one last kiss before you had to return to your friends. The butterflies in your stomach wouldn’t stop fluttering. You guessed that this meant that you and Bucky were more than just friends now. You two break away and you try to straighten yourself out. You look up to see Bucky giving you this irresistible look that made you want to go back for more. “See you later?” You ask, a coy smile on your lips.

He nods before you back away and head back to the party. Moments later, he joins the party and stands next to Steve. Steve glances over. “It’s about time Barnes.”


End file.
